originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Colette Cortez
1 = |-| 2 = Colette Cortez, who also went by her alias of "Aria Sandiego", established her fearsome reputation in the underworld for her deadly profession as a bounty hunter, aided with the financial support of her backer; the enigmatic shadow guild F.A.U.S.T. She is also one of the main protagonists of Heroes & Thieves, sharing it with rookie A.C.M.E. agent and rival, Cody Hawkins. Outside of her morally-dubious career, she makes good use of whatever payment she receives into improving a small, yet bustling antique shop she currently works at as one of its owners; a memento left for her and her younger siblings by their parents who were killed by two V.I.L.E. operatives. Appearance General Appearance Coco, for the most part, bears an almost striking similarity with Carmen. She is seen with a fair complexion and an athletically sylphlike build accentuated with minimal muscular features as a result of her painstaking training with Dante and Samehada. She has long, flowing auburn hair with bangs obscuring her left eye, giving the illusion of having half of her face well-covered whenever she is spotted from afar, and a pair of her mother's gray eyes that give off a sense of cold intimidation whenever she stares at those who either provoked or angered her. Her ears are also pierced with red studs and a choker worn around her neck adorned with a pendant shaped like a musical note, indicating her taste as a musical aficionado. Casual Attire .... Bounty Hunter/F.A.U.S.T. Gear .... Background Born to the infamous master thief Carmen Sandiego, Coco was only weeks away before turning a year old when her mother, for undisclosed personal reasons as well as her occupation as a criminal on the run, decided to leave her daughter in the care of another family in hopes of sparing the girl from the influence of the criminal underworld as she grows up. During one foggy night in the streets of San Francisco, an old man named Dante Cortez was tending to his antique store when he caught a glance of the infamous master thief, watching him doing his business from across the street. Dante immediately left the store to confirm what he had just saw, only to discover that a carrycot is placed where Carmen stood moments ago. The infant was then taken into the family, subsequently christened by her given name of "Colette Miranda Cortez". A few months later, Reyna, Coco's adoptive mother, gave birth to twins, making Colette their big sister. .... Personality Fierce and harsh are the words best described when encountered as a stranger, but beneath that stubborn cynicism lies a gentle heart enveloping an aura of camaraderie towards the people she genuinely cherishes. .... Abilities * Swordsmanship: .... * Acrobatics: Coco is a natural in acrobatics when the situation calls for it. Whenever she pulls pranks on her parents, relatives, or schoolmates as a young child, she, most of the time, managed to get herself scott-free using a variety of complex acrobatic moves not even those whom she ruffled their feathers cannot catch up to her. Her gymnastic dexterity was greatly enhanced after completing years worth of harsh training under her adoptive grandfather's wing, to the extent of incorporating some of it into her style of swordsmanship as a testament to what she had learned, then developed during those training sessions. * Thievery: .... * Stealth: .... Arsenal Expósito Originally possessed by Dante during his prime as a F.A.U.S.T. member, the sword was then bequeathed by its owner to Coco after the young woman made significant progress in her advanced training with Samehada. Expósito seems to modeled after a Spanish cavalry sword, with a matte-black blade whose edges light up a reddish-orange glow. .... Smokehouse .... Rocket Boots .... Trivia * Coco shares her mother's love in drinking coffee. * Coco dislikes sugarcoating euphemisms about certain words, such as how "kill" and its related synonyms are swapped with the phrase "stealing/taking lives."